Consumers of multi-media entertainment are seeking methods of heightened multi-sensory immersion. Existing systems for providing audio immersion includes use of a subwoofer to feel the low tones of music and to improve the audio of a motion picture or a video game, and the use of surround sound to immerse the user in a more entertaining experience. Aside from audio content, these methods do not provide a multi-sensory stimulation while in a virtual reality or other audio-visual scenario. These methods are exposed in an open environment including multiple stands, wires, and other devices that impart stimuli and are used by more than one person at a time. Furthermore, these methods may be damaging to the ears because they are often pushed too high in volume to create the immersive sound and feeling.
It would therefore be an advantage in the present state of the art to provide a useful alternative to produce a safe environment for people to experience multisensory stimulation while in a virtual reality or other audio-visual scenario by capturing the energy and vibration and immersive stimuli associated with audio-visual content in a portable personal expandable device that delivers improved immersive capabilities.